


Private Paparazza

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, public exposure, silly fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg needs a scoop, Ruby needs pictures, and Lucifer needs secrecy, at least that's what Meg thinks when she decides to out the right wing senator and his secret boy toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Paparazza

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of my advent calendar. For lengyu who wanted Meg or Ruby's reaction when finding out that Lucifer has a thing with Sam.

"Now!" Meg has no patience left. She has tomorrow's scoop — hers and hers alone. Except she needs Ruby's help. "Leave it, whatever you're doing," she commands, "I need a photographer and I need her now. Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?" Ruby asks when they sit in the car, speeding, because it's happening right now, this instant. Meg steps on it, the Viper answering her with a roar as it takes the corner on two wheels. Ruby gasps and laughs. "It has to be something juicy."

"Honey, it'll be all over the front page tomorrow, and on the internet tonight. We have to get those pictures, and... " Meg pauses, concentrating on steering the car around another corner without hitting a fire hydrant. She slams the brakes as she sees the blinking neon sign, the pink 'G' turning on and off. _The Pit ay Club_. 

"Oh, _that_ juicy," Ruby squeals, gleeful. "Come on, spill!"

"It's Lucifer."

"The _senator_? He's so right wing that if he takes another step in that direction, he ends up in the burning flames of Hell! He's in _there_ , with a guy?" Now Ruby is brimming with the kind of cruel joy that makes her such a pleasure to work with. Meg could kiss her right there and then.

"It's what my source said. The senator is fucking the guy in the back, and I mean that literally; they are occupying the VIP area's private room, and nobody is allowed to enter. I want those pics, Ruby, and I want a reaction from the senator. Preferably while he's naked and his partner is trying to cover them up. We'll have the entire fucking political right in a stint in a few hours."

"And your source knows because..." Ruby is checking her cameras, pausing to look at Meg. "He's sure?"

"Because he has the key to the back door and the back door has a keyhole."

"We're going to ruin a senator, you know that, right?"

Meg laughs. "He divorced last year, but he is going to have a hard time explaining ten years of blatant homophobia. Can't wait to hear that one."

"And an even harder time making the voters believe it was a mistake, and that he didn't mean to stick his dick where he stuck it." Ruby's smile is less than pleasant. "I can't wait, either. Let's do it."

*

They burst through the door hoping that the senator's bodyguard, a menacing looking guy who keeps talking to his left lapel, doesn't realize what they are doing before it's too late. Ruby is flashing her camera, uploading to the cloud on the go; making sure her pictures are out of reach, before she has the handheld up and running, shooting as Lucifer gets up from the couch, his shirt half open and his hair a mess.

"A comment, Senator," Meg demands. "Who's the boy toy?"

The boytoy gets up from the couch too, all six feet and then some of him. "State attorney Sam Winchester," the guy says, as if it's totally all right that he's caught in flagrante in a gay club. Meg has to kick herself into action. It's two birds with one stone; Winchester and the senator have been known to hate each other with the fire of a thousand suns, but that sure has changed. "And before you get all worked up over it—"

"You are going to sue me for breach of privacy?" Meg laughs. "Not caring. The raise I'm getting for this is so much bigger than the fine."

"Neither are we," Lucifer says. "Caring, I mean. We're announcing our engagement next month."

"And by that you mean, now," Winchester says. "Let me call Gabriel, he can have the announcement online in five minutes, and Miss Masters here won't have much of a scoop, less of a raise, and she'll still be facing the invasion of privacy charge."

"Wait," Ruby says, putting her camera away. "Let's be sensible here. You are leaving politics, Senator?"

The senator shakes his head. "No. Why would I do that? I don't have to feel guilty for falling in love."

The bodyguard comes charging through the door, the senator stopping him with the wave of a hand. "Thanks, Lafitte, it won't be necessary."

Meg looks at Ruby. There is a story here, less sensational but better, interesting, deep. "An exclusive," Meg says. "Ruby and me, we get the exclusive. The announcement, the story about you and Mr Winchester, the whole enchilada." If they can get their hands on this, they are moving up. No more Jennifer Lawrence without pants or George Clooney's botoxed ass. Politics, love, remorse and redemption. Yeah, there's a great story there.

"And the wedding," Ruby adds. "Guests, ceremony, everything."

Winchester laughs. "They are high. They have to be."

Lucifer takes his hand. "I like their sass, baby. We give them this, they keep the other vultures off our backs?"

"Deal." Meg grins. "Definitely."

*

"God, did you see how they looked at each other," Ruby squeals when they are back in the car. "Winchester is tough as nails, but did you notice his smile when he... dimples. Jesus on a frigging hobby horse; he is so cute I almost melted."

"Never thought I'd see that asshole soft for anybody," Meg adds. "Lucifer. Not that Winchester is much better, he's like a damned pit bull. So that's what the divorce was about? Lucifer being gay for the fucking state prosecutor? Or Winchester being gay for Lucifer?"

"Bi."

"What?"

"Bi. Men. Women. Winchester had a girlfriend before. Jessica something."

"Ah. Seriously, Winchester had him around his little finger. I can't wait for the senator to explain his epic love to the gung-ho homo-haters he used to hang out with."

"But we're going to be there when he does." Ruby sniggers at the thought. 

"We are," Meg confirms. "Now what do you say — let's get back and find out how much of their smooching we got on tape."

"I love the way you think," Ruby purrs. "Ten bucks. Winchester had his tongue down Lucifer's throat."

"Done," Meg says. "Either way, I win."


End file.
